Una Gran Noche de Confeciones
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Suhzeth y Danielle no se han visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora deciden pasar una noche tomando. ¿Verdades saldrán a la luz una salvaje noche de alcohol o que consecuencias traerá luego? Lemon: Kanda x Oc y Lavi x Oc.


**D. Gray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a su autora y de esta historia de mala calidad; solo me pertenece Danielle y Suhzeth le pertenece a mi senpai.**

**Dani: ¡Hola mundo! Vengo aquí a molestarles su precioso y sensual día con una de mis historias. Aun no sé si haré la versión larga de cómo se llega a esto pero eso no importa xD mientras tanto les dejo con este one-shot lleno de lemon (Así que a las personas sensibles a las que no les gusta estas cosas como el hentai tengan discreción por favor y a las que les gusta esto por favor discúlpenme por no hacerlo bien pero aun no me acostumbro a la escritura erótica xD). Espero que les guste aunque carece mucho de trama y posiblemente los personajes me hayan salido muy Ooc TwT lo siento… pero aun me falta mucho camino que recorrer con el manga de esta sexy sensual serie xD sin más, les dejo el fic ;)**

**UNA GRAN NOCHE DE CONFECIONES**

Lavi termino de servirse vodka mientras una albina de ojos celeste y piel nívea terminaba de hacer su margarita y la servía en su copa. Lenalee ya había servido una copa de sangría a ella y a Allen mientras que una morena de ojos turquesa entraba arrastrando a un amargado Kanda a la habitación mientras que en la otra mano traía una botella de sake.

—Vaya, después de todo Yuu-chan se rindió ante los encantos de Dan-chan. —dijo Lavi mientras ponía un vaso con vodka en el sitio de Danielle.

—Uruse baka Usagi. —Dijo el chico molesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Solo van a tomar sangría? —Preguntó Danielle mientras se sentaba en su cojín con las piernas en posición de loto.

—No nos gusta mucho el alcohol. —Respondió Allen.

—Aburridos. —Dijo la albina quien respondía al nombre de Suhzeth.

—Bueno, que empiece nuestra fiesta de re-encuentro. —Dijo Danielle mientras le servía sake a Kanda en el tradicional vaso.

— ¡Kampai! —Exclamaron todos excepto Kanda quien de frente se tomo su vaso de sake.

Entre todo comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que habían pasado esos ultimo 5 años en los que no habían tenido mucha comunicación. Las típicas tonterías de Lavi, las peleas entre Allen y Kanda, los lloriqueos de Danielle y Lenalee más los insultos de Suhzeth que se hartaba de la situación. Así entre todos se acabaron sus primeras copas.

— ¡Lavi! —Llamó Dan quien ya se estaba balanceando de una lado al otro. —Te reto. —La oji celeste levanto su vaso de vodka en señal de brindar.

—Ok. —Respondió el chico del parche.

— ¡Seco! —Gritó Suhzeth quien ya estaba a la mitad de la botella de tequila. — ¡Seco! ¡Seco! ¡Seco!

Lavi y Danielle levantaron su vasos hasta terminarse todo, claro que Dan le gano a Lavi por segundos.

—Eso fue trampa. —Se quejó Lavi.

—Para demostrar que no fue trampa, ¿qué te parece otra?— Dijo la morena.

—Acepto.

—No te excedas con el alcohol, Dan. —Le dijo Kanda mientras tomaba su decimo vaso de sake.

—No creo que pase nada. —Dijo Dan. Mientras terminaba de servirse su siguiente ronda de vodka.

— ¡Seco!

Lavi y Dan se tomaron 5 vasos de vodka, 10 se sangría y 7 de whisky. Dan ya estaba con las mejilla sonrosadas y con un ya notable balanceo de cabeza. Kanda ya estaba casi al final de su botella de sake y al parecer Lenalee, Allen y Suhzeth arrasaron con las botellas de tequila, whisky y ron.

—Deteshto… mi vida. —Dijo Dan llorando. —Mi etúpida… madre se mulió, mi elmana fue proshtrituida… por 4 años mate a mushas pershonas que seguramente tenían familiash y termine trabajando ¡hip!.. para ese eshtúpido del viejo pervertido. —Dijo Dan quien ni siquiera podía articular bien una palabra coherente.

— ¡De que te …¡hip! … quejas! —Grito Allen golpeando la mesa con sus puños. —Yo fui su esclavo casi toda mi niñez… ¡hip!

—Lo sabemos Allen. —Dijo Lavi que por lo menos él era el sobrio de la habitación.

—Hay algo que aun me intriga…—Dijo Lenalee quien se balanceaba de un lado al otro. — ¿Por qué Suhzeth-san me odia?... ¡HIP! —Lenalee se cayó de espaldas.

— ¡ESO ES PORQUE TU COMO ESTUPIDA SIEMPRE IBAS TRAS DE LAVI CUANDO EL ESTUPIDO MOYASHI BABEABA POR TI! —Gritó Suhzeth sacada de sus casillas.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Suh-chan. —Dijo Lavi mirando a Suhzeth de una manera seductora.

— ¡Cállate! —Ordenó la chica levantándose de su asiento. —Tú lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas… —Se quejó al borde del llanto.

—Cho-chotto Suh-chan, no es necesario que llores. —Dijo Lavi con nerviosismo.

—Te odio. —Suhzeth se dejo caer en su asiento llorando. — Desde que recordé que formaste parte de mi infancia, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza… el corazón me duele cuando te veo con otra chica y más cuando no me sonríes a mi… ¡Lo que más detesto es que aun cuando te volví encontrar en la Orden tu me seguías mirando con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa! —Exclamó echándose a llorar a la mesa.

— ¡Muy bien! —Gritó Dan. — ¡Desahóguense chicas que estamos muy borrachas como para saber lo que decimos! ¡Es tu turno Lena!

— ¡Yo detesto que Allen sea muy caballeroso! —Exclamó la chica dejando sorprendidos a los presentes. —Allen siempre espera a que yo lo bese primero… ¿Qué acaso tengo que hacerme de rogar? ¡Lo único que quiero es un beso candente sin que nadie nos interrumpa!

Allen quien estaba más o menos consciente de lo que escuchaba estaba a punto de defenderse pero la voz de Danielle, Suhzeth y Lavi lo pararon.

— ¡Entonces que esperas Allen! —Gritaron. — ¡Ella quiere que la beses! —Dijeron las chicas.

— ¡Ella quiere sexo! —Dijo Lavi rompiendo el ambiente.

Suhzeth lo golpeo con su hiraikotsu mientras que Danielle se sentaba en su cojin.

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo!—Dijo Danielle. — ¡Es mi turno! ¡Pero antes que Allen bese a Lenalee!

Todos fijaron sus miradas en Allen esperando a que se acerque a la chica, incluso Kanda miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Allen se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la nuca acercando sus labios peligrosamente entreabiertos. Lenalee no espero aquello ya que Allen era un maestro en el baile de lenguas. Allen se dedicaba a besarla con pasión con una mano en la nuca de la china mientras que la otra en la cintura de esta impidiéndole que se aparte.

— ¡Bien! —Gritó Dan sin importarle que sus compañeros no dejen de besarse. — ¡Lo que yo quiero es que Yuu sea más salvaje en la cama! —Gritó mientras que los presentes sin contar a los besucones se ponían blancos como el papel.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Se quejó Kanda dejando de lado su sake. — ¡¿Cómo que no soy bueno en la cama?! ¡Bien que gimes cada vez que me vengo dentro tuyo!

Lavi y Suhzeth se quedaron mucho más sorprendidos ante lo que el TRANQUILO Y SERIO KANDA YUU decía.

— ¡Pero tú siempre haces todo con cuidado! ¡Entiéndelo, no me voy a romper porque me lo hagas bien duro!

— ¡Mejor bésense! —Gritó Suhzeth la cual estaba sufriendo un severo daño psicológico con lo que escuchaba. —Aun quiero conservar mi inocencia. —Se quejó mientras que empujaba a Dan para que cayera sobre Kanda.

Kanda recibió a la morena entre sus brazos. Quien estaba muy sonrojada y con la vista nublada por culpa del alcohol. Kanda no se pudo resistir ante aquella mirada perdida que veía cada noche de pasión carnal así que beso a Danielle sin que ella dijera nada. La chica se acomodo entre los brazos de su samurái rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos y posicionado las piernas de este entre las de ellas. Los peli negros se besaban con pasión y lujuria mientras que sus cuerpos se rosaban insinuantemente. Suhzeth se sentó tranquila en su sitio con los ojos cerrados, luego cuando vio a su alrededor se sonrojo. Allen ya tenía a Lenalee sentada sobre sus piernas mientras se besaban y Danielle estaba montando a Kanda mientras que este le abría el saco negro que llevaba.

—Deberíamos besarnos para cortar la tensión. —Le dijo Lavi al oído seductoramente.

Suhzeth se volteo a ver a Lavi cuando este se acerco a ella a gatas lanzándosele encima y quedando los dos en el piso. La albina vio sonrojada al peli rojo y lo beso en los labios rápidamente separándose de él y quedando tirada en el piso.

—Muy bien Suh-chan.

Lavi se agacho a besar a Suhzeth cuando de repente abrieron las puertas dejando entrar a varias personas. Lavi apenas pudo distinguir los generales Cross, Kalud y Tiedoll y ver a Miranda ahogando un grito mientras que Komui entraba disparado a la habitación antes de que alguien le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Que te pasa mocoso irresponsable! —Gritó Bookman en su forma panda tirándole patadas a Lavi para separarlo de Suhzeth.

—En mi vida pude pensar que mi mejor aprendiz dejara que abusaran de ella. —Se quejó Klaud levantando a Suhzeth del piso y empujándola para salir de la habitación. —Esto es una vergüenza Suhzeth. —Dijo la mujer con furia mientras que azotaba su látigo para hacer que a la albina se le quitara mágicamente a la borrachera.

—Lo siento mucho maestra. —Lloriqueo la muchacha mientras salía corriendo siendo perseguida por la general.

—Nunca lo pensé de ti mi hijo. —Dijo el General Tiedoll llorando dramáticamente mientras veía a Kanda quien con las mejillas sonrojadas aun tenia sobre el montada a Dan.

— ¡No me llames hijo! —Se quejó el chico.

— ¡Danielle! ¡Siempre pensé que tú dijiste que nunca perderías tu virginidad! —dijo el General Cross levantando de una a su aprendiz y se la puso al hombro para luego salir de la habitación.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de virginidad viejo pervertido! —Gritó la morena haciendo pataleta en el hombro de su maestro.

— ¡Mi HERMOSA LENALEE-CHAN! —Gritó Komui sacando un taladro gigante de quien sabe dónde. — ¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO PULPO!

— ¡Nii-san! —Llamó Lenalee. — Si le haces algo a Allen-kun te odiare por siempre. —Exclamó la chica.

— ¡PERO LENALEE-CHAN!

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de aquella bochornosa noche de confesiones. Allen no podía ver a Lenalee a la cara sin avergonzarse además de tener a un Komui muy celoso detrás de él. Lavi buscaba a Suhzeth pero cada vez que esta lo veía salía corriendo o usaba la escusa de que su maestra la llamaba. Mientras tanto, Kanda estaba muy ocupado con sus quehaceres como General, además que cada vez que veía a Danielle pasaba de ella o un coqueto general Cross estaba molestando a la morena.

Ok, de aquella noche nada bueno salió y todo por culpa del alcohol. Kanda tuvo que haber parado a Danielle cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero no lo hizo porque él nunca podía ganarle a Danielle. Suspiró sin que nadie lo viera. Caminó a su habitación rápidamente con las intenciones de descansar pero todo cambio cuando encontró a la morena dueña de sus absurdos pensamientos echada provocadoramente sobre su cama. La chica llevaba su típico saco largo de exorcista hasta los tobillos que solo cubría desde el medio muslo hasta su cuello abierto dejando ver la blusa blanca abierta tres botones dejando ver su sujetador y la corta falda entubada negra que vestía la chica.

Ella descansaba sobre la cama del joven con su antebrazo tapándole los ojos mientras que su botas con dobladillo estaban a un lado de la cama. Kanda cerró fuertemente la puerta para captar la atención de la morena.

Danielle se levanto de un brincó apoyando sus manos en la cama mirando a Kanda un poco sorprendía.

—Vete de mi habitación. —Ordenó el chico fulminando con la mirada a la chica.

—Yuu…

—No me llames por mi nombre, tú no tienes derecho. —Dijo el chico.

—Por lo menos déjame terminar mi oración…

—No lo haré, por qué tal vez así si sea un buen amante. —Atacó el chico.

—Por lo menos deja de ignorarme quieres, —Dan sollozo. —No sabes todo lo que me duele que pases de mí olímpicamente cada vez que nos cruzamos por los pasillos. Si ya antes no podíamos vernos por tu puesto como General menos ahora que estás muy molesto conmigo.

—No te pongas a llorar que no estoy para soportar tus dramas.

—Por lo menos déjame decirte cuanto te quiero y te extraño, ¿sí? Te extraño mucho y no tolero que estés molesto conmigo, si no pude venir antes para disculparme por todo lo que dije aquella noche fue porqué Cross no dejaba de enviarme a misiones… —Kanda no dijo nada, Danielle miró a otro lado desesperada pero en vista de que el samurái no le deba señal de nada se dirigió a la puerta.

Kanda vio a Danielle dirigirse a la salida, no pensó que ella se iría pero su opinión cambio vio a la chica coger la perilla de la puerta. Como reacción tomo la muñeca de la chica y la puso sobre la cabeza de ella acorralándola contra la puerta y su cuerpo. Danielle no tuvo tiempo para decir nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kanda ya la tenía apresada contra la puerta besándola apasionadamente.

—Haré que te hagas responsable de lo que dijiste aquella noche. —Le susurró Kanda antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja a la chica.

Danielle soltó un leve gemido al sentir la lengua de Kanda en su oreja. Antes de que se diese cuenta el peli negro puso seguro a la puerta y tiro en la cama a la chica. Kanda se quitó el saco de exorcista antes de tirarse sobre Danielle quien aun estaba confundida por los rápidos sucesos.

Kanda besaba fogosamente a Danielle quitándole todo el oxígeno que la morena llegaba a acumular en sus pulmones entre cada beso. El samurái abrió de un jalón la blusa de su amante para comenzar a besar, lamer y mordisquear su blanco cuello. Dan se mordía el labio inferior intentando no gemir. Kanda le quitó el saco y la blusa sin dejar de besar aquella piel que lo volvía loco con su dulce aroma y tersa textura. De alguna manera esto éxito a Dan ya que cuando sintió la lengua de Kanda por sobre uno sus senos se dejo caer en el placer y soltó un gemido. Kanda sonrió orgulloso sin que ella lo notara ya que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. EL oji azul le quitó el sujetador con rapidez a la chica. Primero delineo las curvas de sus atributos para luego besar delicadamente sus pezones, después de un rato cambio aquellos delicados besos por mordisqueos feroces que hicieron que Danielle arqueara su espalda mientras que su manos fueron a acariciar el cabellos de su amante. Logró soltar el cabello de Kanda antes de que este aprisionara sus manos a sobre su cabeza con una sola mano.

Cuando Kanda dejo bien erectos los pezones de Dan siguió con su trabajo explorando y explotando el abdomen de la oji turquesa con besos, lamidas y mordiscos. Se demoro en su ombligo mientras que su mano libre viajaba a través de las piernas de la morena acariciándolas y abriéndose paso a la intimidad de la chica. Danielle suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Kanda acariciarla por sobre la tela de sus bragas. El chico le subió la falda a Danielle dejando a la vista su ropa interior. Dan no se opuso ante las acciones de Kanda es más, todo la furia con la que el chico la desvestía y besaba la excitaba de sobre manera y eso no lo dejaba en duda ya que el peli negro podía sentir la humedad de la chica.

Kanda colocó boca abajo a Danielle con las manos pegadas a la cabecera de la cama y con el pecho pegado al colchón pero con las caderas ligeramente elevadas y las piernas separadas. Le quitó la ropa interior sin deshacerse de la falda se agacho para que su cara quedara cerca de la intimidad de la chica. Sopló ahí haciendo que Danielle se estremeciera.

—Ka-Kan… ¡Kanda! —Soltó un gritillo cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de su amante adentrarse entre sus piernas.

El mencionado sonrió mientras saboreaba la esencia de Danielle. La morena se estremecía y retorcía del placer proporcionado por la lengua de Yuu, este lamía primero los bordes y luego su entrada penetrándola lentamente para proporcionarle más placer a su compañera.

—…Yuu… Yuu… —Sollozaba Danielle sin dejar de respirar agitadamente.

Esto aumento el ego de Kanda quien dejo de hacer su trabajo para coger la cadera de la chica. Se abrió el pantalón y lo bajo ligeramente junto a sus bóxers sacando su ya despierto miembro de la ropa. Se arrodillo frente la entrada de Danielle y la tomo de la cintura para luego penetrarla con fuerza.

Kanda gruño ante aquella sensación de satisfacción, Danielle siempre era tan estrecha y húmeda cuando lo recibía que lo impulsaba a arremeter salvajemente con ella pero siempre se contenía con la chica ya que nunca le expresaba sus sentimientos en palabras si no en acciones por ello se contenía. Pero ahora era diferente ella le había pedido que le diera con todo lo que tuviera así que sin esperar a que Danielle reaccionara por la intromisión ya estaba entrando y saliendo de ella.

Danielle se sorprendió por lo que Kanda estaba haciendo pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en algo ya que Kanda ya estaba dentro de ella moviéndose con ferocidad y sacándole largo y altos gemido junto alguno que otro pequeño grito de placer.

—Yuu. —Decía ella apenas articulando palabra.

—Estas gimiendo mucho para solo ser el comienzo, Dan. —Susurró seductoramente Kanda lamiendo por detrás de su oreja.

Kanda aprovecho para besar detrás de la nuca a Danielle dejando una notable marca aparte de volver a dirigir una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella perturbando su clítoris.

Danielle gemía imparablemente. Eso le estaba gustando demasiado. La verdad ella nunca tuvo problemas con la forma con la que Kanda le hacía el amor, solo que esperaba que lo hiciera de una manera más acorde a la personalidad del chico. Ahora si se ajustaba a su carácter y eso no hacía más que excitarla. Kanda estaba siendo brusco con ella, así como le gustaba a la morena. Danielle tomo la otra mano de Kanda que descansaba al lado de la suya y la puso sobre su pecho tocándose con la mano del chico mientras este la penetraba sin piedad en una interminable danza de caderas.

—Tsk. —Soltó el chico.

— ¡Ah!

Danielle gimió cuando sintió que Kanda se venía dentro de ella con fuerza. Kanda salió de la chica y la puso boca arriba. Se sonrojo ligeramente ante la vista que tenia pues normalmente evitaba ver el cuerpo de Danielle por vergüenza. Danielle tenía lacrimales en los rabillos de los ojos los cuales estaban entrecerrados, además de estar toda desnuda y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo, la chica aun seguía con las piernas separada ya que entre ellas salía el semen de Kanda, tenía los labios entreabiertos por la respiración agitada.

Yuu besó a Danielle haciendo lo que quiso en la boca de ella. En medio del beso Kanda volvió a penetrar a Danielle con fuerza empezando la segunda ronda de aquella noche.

—Yuu… te…amo… —Llegó a susurrar la chica antes de que el nombrado volviera a penetrarla.

Kanda río lo bajo y abrazos a Danielle para luego él echarse en la cama con la chica montándolo. Kanda se deleitaba con las expresiones que ponía la chica al ser penetrada. Dan apenas estaba consciente de que estaba sobre Yuu recibiéndolo con todo lo que tenia, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos para empezar a dar brincos sobre él a la vez que arremetía contra ella.

Kanda volvió a saborear los pezones de Danielle entre mordiscos a la vez que sentía que llegaba al final. Danielle lo jaló ligeramente del cabello y lo beso mientras que daba un último brinco sobre el chico para que se viniera dentro de ella.

Finalmente los dos cayeron agotados sobre la cama. Danielle llego a jalar el edredón de la cama para cubrirlos a los dos. Kanda se acomodo la ropa bien y se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a la chica, pero esta solo sonrió y lo abrazo por la espalda.

—Arigatou… —Susurró Danielle antes de caer dormida.

—Tsk.

Kanda solo tomo una de las manos de la chica que descansaba sobre su pecho y la apretó en un gesto de cariño.

Lavi y Allen estaban deprimidos comiendo en el comedor cuando vieron pasar a Suhzeth y Lenalee juntas. Allen intento dedicarle una sonrisa a Lenalee pero de la nada apareció un celoso Komui secuestrando a Lenalee a la velocidad de la luz.

—No sé si aguantare más con eso. —Dijo el británico dejándose caer en su asiento.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. —Respondió Lavi para salir corriendo tras Suhzeth quien apenas verlo corrió.

Suhzeth corría como alma que lleva el diablo a cualquier dirección. Paso por toda la Orden corriendo cuando al fin llego a su habitación para ocultarse de Lavi pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla vio algo fuera de lugar.

¿Ella había dejado su colgante de conejito en la puerta mirando para el lado derecho? Bueno, tal vez alguien lo quiso ver de cerca y al momento de volver a ponerlo en su lugar lo puso mal. Pero su hipótesis cambio cuando una mano la jalo para adentro de su habitación y la acorralo contra la puerta cerrando el seguro.

—E-esto… es ilegal, e-es abuso contra la mujer. —Dijo con nerviosismo la chica cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Pero no es un delito amar a alguien. —Dijo quien estaba en su habitación dándole espacio a la chica.

Suhzeth abrió los ojos sorprendida, primero se sonrojo y luego cogió su hiraikotsu. La albina comenzó a golpear en la cabeza al chico del parche.

— ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! —Gritó la albina mientras golpeaba al chico repetidas veces dejándolo en K.O.

— ¡Matte! ¡Suh-chan! —Pidió el chico deteniendo el ataque de la chica con las manos. —Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo que decir. —Dijo quitándole de las manos el arma a la chica.

—Pe-pero… tu… no… ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! —Se quejó la chica.

—Tú no, pero yo sí. —Dijo el chico poniendo el arma a una distancia considerable de la chica. —Yo quería hablar sobre lo que paso aquella noche…

— ¡Nunca en mi vida vuelvo a tomar bebidas alcohólicas! ¡Listo lo prometí! ¡Ahora vete de mi habitación! —Exigió la chica haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Suh-chan! —Llamó el chico tomándola por lo hombros.

Suhzeth se quedo paralizada al ver el ojo del Bookman junior y se quedo callada mientras un fuerte sonrojo se hacía presente en su cara. Lavi le acaricio la mejilla se fue acercando poco a poco a la albina. Suhzeth no se movía pero de cuando en cuanto se acercaba más a Lavi.

—Te quiero, Suh-chan… —Susurró el chico antes de besarla.

Suhzeth se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado pero no pudo reaccionar ya que tenía los labios de Lavi sobre los suyos. Eran suaves y dulces como… no, aquellos sagrados labios que él había profanado por culpa del alcohol no se podían comparar a nada de este mundo. Suhzeth era inexperta en aquel arte de los besos, por ello no se movía ni un poco. Lavi movía sus labios con maestría mientras una de sus manos apresaba la cintura de Suhzeth y la otra su nuca.

El beso fue largo y apasionado, la albina no tenía ni idea de qué hacer pero sus pulmones exigían oxigeno así que puso sus manos en los hombros del peli rojo separándolo de ella levemente.

Lavi la miró a los ojos pero esta desviaba la mirada con un gran sonrojo en la cara. Lavi río y luego abrazo a la chica ocultando el rostro de esta él su pecho. La chica correspondió al protector abrazo apretando la ropa del chico con sus manos.

— ¿Me vas a denunciar por abuso contra la mujer? —Preguntó Lavi con sorna.

Suhzeth se aparto de Lavi aun con un fuerte sonrojo y le dio la espalda. El peli rojo miró confundido a la chica cuando de repente vio que la albina se quito el abrigo de exorcista dejándolo tirado en el piso. Luego le siguió la blusa y la falda junto a sus botines.

—… ¿Su-Suh-chan?… ¿Qué haces?... —Preguntó Lavi tragando en seco.

—El otro día… Dan me dijo que cuando quieres a un chico… tienes que darle tu flor… —Dijo sonrojada la chica aun dándole la espada. — ¡Moo! Tu también quítate la ropa, es incomodo. —Dijo la chica tapando su ropa interior como podía.

— ¡Suh-chan! ¡No tienes porque hacerlo ahora! Puede ser dentro de unos años…uno… dos… tres… —Lavi empezó a contar con su dedos. —Tal vez unos cinco si quieres. —Lavi estaba muy nervioso por no saber cómo parar a la chica.

—… Entonces… —La chica mostro una mirada deprimida. — ¿Lavi no me quiere como yo lo quiero?—Preguntó bajando la mirada.

— ¡No! —respondió muy alterado el chico, pero su nerviosismo aumento cuando la albina se mostro más deprimida. — ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! Yo te quiero mucho Suh-chan, pero por que apurarnos… a… —Lavi no sabía cómo expresarse ya que él no quería que Suhzeth perdiera si inocencia de niña por un simple acto pasional porque por mucho que él quisiera demostrarle todo su amor a la albina no quería que ella se arrepintiera de nada.

—Entonces no me quieres. —Concluyo la chica tomando su blusa y volviéndosela a poner. —Me siento humillada… —Suhzeth comenzó a vestirse mientras sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Suh-chan! —Lavi la detuvo. —Yo también te quiero mucho, pero no hay que apresurarnos. —Bueno, tener a la muchacha así no ayudaba en nada a su autocontrol.

—Poco hombre. —Dijo la chica cambiando de personalidad. —Temes que una mujer como yo te gane haciendo el amo… —La chica se cubrió la boca y se sonrojo. —E-eso... n-no e-er-era lo que-e que-quería decir…

—Eso me pareció un reto Suh-chan —Lavi cambio de parecer acorralando a la chica contra la pared.

—Yo… si no quieres aceptarlo no lo hagas… —Suhzeth intentaba apartar al chico empujándolo.

— ¿Y quien dijo que no lo aceptaría? —Lavi se acerco más a Suhzeth apretándola con su cuerpo contra la pared.

La albina soltó un gritillo que fue acallado por los labios hambrientos de Lavi. Claro que él quería tener una noche de pasión con Suhzeth la albina lo traía hechizado desde hace varios años cuando él se unió a la orden, claro que no estaba contando lo que ellos habían vivido de niños.

Suhzeth aun inexperta no se movía a sí que Lavi tomo sus brazos y los coloco alrededor de su cuello, luego acaricio las piernas de la albina y la levanto pasándolas por su cadera. LA cargo de la cintura depositándola en la cama con delicadeza.

Lavi se separo de los labios de su amiga de la infancia para verla a los ojos. Suhzeth estaba muy sonrojada por lo que su piel nívea no ayudaba en nada. Lavi estaba arrodillado en el piso entre las piernas de Suhzeth mientras estaba en ropa interior sentada sobre el filo de su cama. El peli rojo acaricio la mejilla de la sonrojada chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

—…Lavi… —Susurró la chica.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras…

—Pero yo… —Suhzeth se armó de valor. —Sí quiero… solo si Lavi también quiere…

—Todo lo que tú quieras te lo daré, Suh-chan —Lavi la besó.

Suhzeth estaba más que feliz y eso que la palabra le quedaba corta para expresar todo lo que sentía. Los besos de Lavi eran lo único que ella deseaba tanto además de tener al chico junto a ella así lamiendo y besando su cuello, aquello la volvía loca de pasión.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello.

—Lo siento, creo que me pase. —Dijo Lavi mirando su cuello.

La albina se llevo la mano al cuello sintiendo una pequeña área caliente, Lavi la había mordido con fuerza dejando de seguro una marca que se quedaría por lo menos unos cuantos días.

— ¿Eso… era necesario? —Preguntó inocente la chica.

—Pues… no quiero que nadie toque lo que es mío. —Dijo Lavi poniendo una cara de molestia al pensar en que algún chico querría estar con su querida Suhzeth.

Bueno la chica era una mujer de ensueño, era alta –un promedio de 1.70-, tenía la piel nívea además de que su cabello era exóticamente blanco y sus ojos de un celeste cautivador además de tener unas muy buenas curvas lo que causaban las miradas más depravadas en cada misión a la que la chica iba. Y que hablar de su inocente personalidad cuando no era la hora de pelear porque si no que dios salve a quien la provocara porque su personalidad podía cambiar radicalmente a una fría y calculadora.

—Quieras o no yo siempre seré tuya, Lavi. —Suhzeth dijo el nombre del chico en un susurro tan sensual que el peli rojo no dudo en volverla a besar.

Lento y suave para disfrutar los labios de la chica, luego la tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Suhzeth gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Lavi acariciar la suya con suavidad como pidiendo permiso para seguir explorándola, el cual se le fue concedido con un abrazo juntando más sus cuerpos.

Lavi acaricio la espalda de Suhzeth librándola del sujetador. La albina suspiro cuando sintió la lengua del chico sobre su seno derecho mientras el otro era masajeado con suavidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lavi! —Gimió Suhzeth mientras arqueaba su espalda y acariciaba la cabeza del chico.

Esto no hizo más que excitar al chico quien mordió el pezón de Suhzeth sacándole un pequeño grito que ella misma calló mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lavi siguió el mismo proceso con el seno izquierdo sacándole gemidos a la albina. Cuando dejo los dos erectos bajo a saborear su vientre mientras sus manos acariciaban las torneadas piernas de Suhzeth bajando poco a poco su ropa interior hasta retirarla por completo. Lavi hizo que Suhzeth lamiera dos de sus dedos mientras él jugaba con el ombligo de ella.

Suhzeth lamia los dedos de la Lavi con lentitud y sensualidad excitando más al chico quien quito los dedos de sus labios para besarla. En eso Lavi adentró en la intimidad de la albina sus dedos preparando su entrada.

— ¡Ah… — Suhzeth intento gemir pero Lavi la tomo de la nuca apresando sus labios.

Lavi movía sus dedos dentro de Suhzeth sacándole gemidos ahogados por sus labios sobre los de ella. Sacándolos y moviéndolos, moviéndolos en tijeras o circularmente.

— ¡Lavi para! —Rogó la chica librándose de los labios de Lavi.

—Bien.

El peli rojo saco sus dedos de Suhzeth, los lamio ante la mirada de la sonrojada chica y luego se relamió los labios.

— ¡Lavi! —se quejó la chica.

—Tranquila, ahora viene lo mejor.

Lavi puso las piernas de Suhzeth sobre sus hombros y comenzó a lamer su intimidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lavi!

El chico lamia pliegue por pliegue sacando los gemidos más sonoros de la chica la cual solo podía acariciar la cabellera roja mientras intentaba taparse la boca. Pero no logro acallar aquellos sonidos que deleitaban al chico ya que este mordisqueaba y lamia su clítoris sacándoles gritos leves que ella lograba sofocar mordiéndose el torso de la mano.

— ¡Ah! — Gritó Suhzeth.

Sintió que algo hacía explosión en su vientre bajo cosa que apretó más el cabello de Lavi quien lamio con rapidez el interior de Suhzeth saboreando toda su esencia.

—Lavi… —Llamó la albina exigiendo ser besada por el peli rojo quien no se hizo de rogar.

Ahora Suhzeth estaba recostada en la cama con Lavi sobre ella. Ahora era su turno que aunque por muy inocente que fuera ya estaba quitándole la camisa al peli rojo.

—Oye, —Llamó Lavi tomándola de las manos. — ¿Por qué la prisa? —Río.

—Y-yo… qu-qui-quiero…da-darte el…mismo placer que… me das. —Suhzeth oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico queriendo que él no vea su sonrojo, cosa que salió fallida.

—Bien, es tu turno… —Lavi se acomodo en la cama poniendo a Suhzeth sobre él.

Suhzeth se sonrojo más pareciendo un tomate, pero tomo valor y comenzó a besar a Lavi. El peli rojo tenía las manos sobre la cintura de la chica pero poco a poco fueron bajando hasta apretar su trasero bien formado.

Suhzeth bajo al cuello de Lavi y empezó a repartir besos que ocasionaban algunas cosquillas en el chico. Bajo hasta sus pezones que con su típica delicadeza lamio y mordisqueo mientras Lavi suspiraba y le acariciaba la cabeza. Sus besos fueron descendiendo y sus labios se ponían más húmedos conforme bajaban.

Sus temblorosas manos abrieron el pantalón de Lavi y lo fueron bajando junto a su ropa interior con ayuda del chico ya que Suhzeth no paraba de temblar de los nervios. Ya sin pantalones de por medio la chica se sonrojo más haciendo que de su cara saliera humo.

—Lavi… —Llamó al chico. —E-es… muy grande… —Dijo media asustada viendo el despierto miembro del peli rojo quien estaba sentado en la cama con Suhzeth arrodillada entre sus piernas.

—Tranquila, si quieres parar aquí podemos dejar…

— ¡No quiero! Quiero llegar hasta el final… quiero… que mi primera vez sea con Lavi… —Dijo mientras tomaba el miembro de Lavi y lo comenzaba a masturbar. —Quiero ser solo de Lavi…

—…Suh-chan… — Logró articular antes de que se apoyara en los hombros de la chica acomodando su rostro en su pecho.

—Lavi-kun…—Susurró la chica aumentando el ritmo de sus manos.

Lavi estaba maravillado, Suhzeth lo alteraba en todos los sentidos además de que ella moviendo sus manos a lo largo de su miembro no ayudaba a tranquilizarse en nada. Levanto la mirada y besó a Suhzeth mientras se venía en sus manos. Lavi se parto para tomar su camisa y limpiar las manos de la chica pero esta acerco una de ella a su boca y dio una lamida probando el semen del chico quien intento pararla.

—No tenias porque hacer eso Suh-chan. —Le dijo mientras limpiaba las manos de la chica.

—Lavi-kun sabe delicioso en todos los sentidos… —Susurró con una sonrisa mientras veía como el chico limpiaba sus manos con una sonrisa.

Cuando Lavi termino de limpiar su semen de las manos de la chica se acerco a besarla mientras la acomodaba en la cama quedando el sobre ella. Suhzeth lo abrazo por el cuello apegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Lavi… —Gimió la albina cuando su sexo rozó con el del peli rojo.

—Suh-chan, ¿estas…

—Estoy muy segura. —Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando la mejilla del chico con delicadeza.

Lavi tomo la mano que lo acariciaba y la beso. Suhzeth se sonrojo ligeramente pero luego desvió la mirada.

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. —Pidió la albina.

El del parche separo las piernas de su chica y se colocó entre ellas. El miembro de Lavi entro en Suhzeth con cuidado, lento, hasta que se topo con aquella barrera que le decía que ella era virgen y se estaba entregando a él con todo su amor. Así que entro en ella sin piedad rompiendo aquella barrera.

—Lavi-kun…—Susurró Suhzeth incrustando sus uñas en la musculosa espalda del chico. —…es muy grande…—Unas lagrimas de dolor se asomaron por los ojos de la albina.

— ¿Te duele mucho? Recuerda que podemos…

—No quiero… todos menos eso… por favor…—Rogó la chica mirando tiernamente al peli rojo.

Lavi la volvió a besar, en un baile de lenguas que solo ellos podían marcar el compás. Suhzeth empezó amover sus caderas sorprendiendo a Lavi pero este también se unió a aquella apasionada danza.

—Lavi…Lavi…Lavi…—No paraba de gemir Suhzeth.

—Eres muy cálida Suh-chan. —Dijo Lavi entre gruñidos.

Lavi penetraba a Suhzeth con fuerza sacándoles gemidos muy sonoros y de vez en vez alguno que otro grito que no hacían más que excitar más al chico poniéndolo más duro y haciendo que aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas.

— ¡Lavi! —Gritó Suhzeth cuando sintió que su interior apretaba el miembro del chico.

Lavi gruño después de eso ya que se vino dentro de Suhzeth llenándola de su semen.

La albina tenia la respiración agitada, tanto que no podía articular palabra pero aquello no evito que le diera un fugaz beso al del parche y lo abrazara. Lavi tomo las frazadas y los tapo a los dos, luego abrazo a Suhzeth brindándole calor.

—Aishiteru… —Susurró Suhzeth antes de quedarse dormida.

Lavi le beso la frente y la abrazó más fuerte quedando dormido junto a ella.

Suhzeth estaba hablando amenamente con Danielle quien comía una lasaña acompañada de arroz.

— ¿Todavía tienes de esas? —Preguntó Suhzeth mirando con complicidad a la morena.

—No, anoche me acabaron así que iré más tarde a la cuidad para comprar una caja. —Dijo la chica mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? Es que… quiero saber donde las puedo conseguir… aun… no sé si… Lavi-kun quiere formalizar lo nuestro…

— ¡Pues pregúntale! —dijo la morena. —Si ese no quiero formalizar lo suyo es un estúpido gallina. —Dijo la chica clavando su tenedor en la pobre pasta quien ni la culpa tenia.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Preguntó la chica con molestia. — Kanda nunca ha dicho que eres suya o te ha protegido.

—Eso es diferente, así es Yuu. Sé que él es capaz de mandarme a Japón sola si es que salgo embarazada pero aun así estaría inquieto y me detendría diciéndome que me haga responsable de mis actos. También sé que es capaz de encadenarme en una habitación oscura sí amenazo con dejarlo. —Dijo Dan mientras le quitaba el queso a la lasaña.

—Wow, por lo menos sabes que él es muy posesivo. —Suhzeth revolvió sus fideos. —Lavi-kun es muy tierno conmigo…

—Lo sé, se nota a leguas que se desvela por ti. —Danielle se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, jajaja —Danielle se comenzó a reír de la chica.

Por otro lado del comedor…

— ¿De qué crees que estén hablando? —Le preguntó Lavi a Kanda.

—Yo que sabré, de seguro que son cosas de chicas. —Respondió el chico comiendo su querido soba.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué harías si Danielle sale embarazada? —Preguntó Lavi moviendo la lechuga de su ensalada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Kanda casi se atora con los fideos.

—Sí, ¿nunca te ha dado miedo que Dan tenga un hijo tuyo y un día se vaya de la orden sin decirle nada a nadie para que tu no tengas ningún problema…?

—¡Uruse baka usagi! —Gritó el peli negro fulminando con la mirada al peli rojo que aun miraba distraído su ensalada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora por qué pelean? —Preguntó Danielle apareciendo por detrás de los chicos junto a Suhzeth.

—Lavi-kun. —Suhzeth se acerco a Lavi y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días Suh-chan —Respondió el chico robándole un rápido beso a la chica que terminó sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué Lavi le puede robar un beso a Suhzeth y tu no me puedes robar uno a mi? —Preguntó la chica con fingida molestia.

—Tsk. —Kanda desvió la mirada.

—Ok, pero no te molestes. —Pidió la chica sentándose al lado del japonés.

Kanda se paró de la mesa levantando sus platos pero antes le susurro algo al oído a Danielle quien se sonrojo.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Suhzeth.

— ¡¿Para qué quieres saber?! ¡Eres una pervertida Suhzeth!—Gritó Danielle con un sonrojo que ni podía disimular.

—Seguramente le ha dicho algo que la quiere…—Dijo Lavi mirando a Danielle con ojos de punto y raya.

—Sí, seguramente. —Apoyo Suhzeth.

— ¡Moo! ¡Por lo menos no andamos como conejos como ustedes! —Gritó la chica haciendo que todos en el comedor miraran raro a Suhzeth y Lavi.

—Chicos… —Llamó Lenalee acercándose a la pareja. —No es que quiera molestarlos pero… recuerden que el Vaticano no acepta relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio… —Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

— ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que tú crees Lenalee! —Exclamaron la pareja de conejos.

Bueno, ellos habían dejado en claro ante todos que tenían una relación pero nunca dijeron que se casarían por lo que nadie además de Danielle sabía que ellos tenían una relación más… íntima. Dan a diferencia de ellos tenía suerte ya que los santurrones de Allen y Lenalee no habían escuchado sobre como ella mantenía su relación con Kanda pero ellos sí. Aunque la furia del chico era suficiente para mantenerlos callados.

—Solo los estaba molestando Lena-chan, tu sabes cómo me gusta molestar a las personas… además quien iba a pensar que tu siendo más sana que la lechuga hayas dicho aquello de que el Vaticano no aprueba las relaciones…

— ¡Ya! No es necesario que lo repitas Dan. —Dijo la chica con la cara roja.

—Jajaja debías ver tu cara, fue como mencionar el "sano" beso que se dieron tu y Allen aquella noche que terminamos borrachos. —Dijo Danielle riendo mientras hacía comillas en "sano".

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta Danielle! —Pidió Lenalee mientras huía gaymente del comedor.

—Ah… esta niña nunca cambia. —Río la morena y luego miró a Lavi. —Por cierto… ¿Por qué tan preocupado por Suhzeth?

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó Lavi señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo. —No sé de que hablas Dan-chan jejeje… —Lavi empezó a sudar frío.

—Tú a mi no me mientes, conejo idiota. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa pero no quieres incomodar a Suhzeth… —Danielle miró seriamente a Lavi quien se ponía más nervioso ante la mirada de la chica. —Mmmhh… es muy sospechoso…

— ¡Ok! —Lavi cedió. —Es que estaba preocupado por Suhzeth…

— ¿Qué pasa? Dime, no me voy a molestar. —Dijo la chica acariciando el rostro del chico.

—Es que te quería preguntar…—Lavi se acerco a Suhzeth y le dijo algo al oído que Danielle no escucho.

—No, ¿Por qué iría a estarlo? —Preguntó a la chica.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura? —Ahora Lavi estaba más preocupado.

—Porque Dan me dio unas pastillas para arreglar ese problema. —Respondió la albina.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lavi estaba muy sorprendido.

— ¡Ay! ¡Por favor! —Dijo Danielle captando la atención de Lavi. —Le di las pastillas por que ya tienen veintitrés años y se notaba a leguas que los dos se tenían ganas. Así que agradéceme Conejo estúpido por salvarte de la peor burrada de tu vida. —Dijo la morena antes de salir.

— ¿Eso es verdad? —Preguntó Lavi

—Sí, ella me las dio y yo las acepte… bueno después de aquella noche no estaba tan segura de las cosas… así que pensé que en cualquier momento podría pasar… —Suhzeth se sonrojo.

Lavi la abrazo y luego le beso la coronilla.

—Me has librado de la culpa. —Dijo Suspirando mientras acaricia la cabeza de la albina quien sonreía.

Lenalee paseaba por la biblioteca aun con el rostro sonrojado por lo que le había dicho Danielle. Suspiró cansada mientras sacaba un libro que le llamo la atención pero casi pega un rito al cielo cuando vio la cara de Allen del otro lado del librero.

— ¡Allen-kun! —Se quejó la chica.

—Ssshhh. —Dijo el chico mientras miraba a los lados verificando que nadie haya escuchado a la chica. —Vine porque quería verte. Komui no me deja en paz y me persigue de un lado a otro para que no acercarme a ti…

—Lo sé… es frustrante… —Sususrró la chica.

—Solo quería decirte que te…

— ¡ALLEN WALKER! ¡¿Dónde TE HAS METIDO MALDITO PULPO?! —Gritó Komui entrando en la biblioteca.

—Te amo Lenalee. —Dijo el ingles antes de robarle un beso a la chica y salir corriendo de la biblioteca para que Komui no lo atrapara… por lo menos con vida.

Lenalee se quedó sonrojada por aquel acto pero luego sonrió y salió feliz del lugar.

Al fin y al cabo no había estado tan mal aquella salvaje noche de alcohol con sus amigos.

**Dani: ¿Les gusto? TwT Ya sé que no, pero mi mente pervertida se vacío hace mucho días cuando estaba en la parte de Suhzeth y no me siento lo suficientemente preparada para hacer un lemon de Allen x Lenalee.**

**Gaby: Esta estúpida de mi hermana siempre dando lemons de mala calidad… das vergüenza mujer –mirada de desprecio total-**

**Dani: TwT buuu… bueno, sus review con chocolates, chicles, tomatazos, huevazos, ect son bien recibidos chicos siéntanse libres de insultarme si quieren pero sean un poco… suaves porque a veces soy un poco sensible TwT**

**Gaby: solo denle al botón de favoritos y ella estará feliz de por vida xD**

**Dani: pero con un review me conformo más… xD**

**Gaby: bueno, cuídense mucho chicos, coman carne y dejen los vegetales!**

**Dani: y tomen su sopa xD**

**Las 2: bye bye nya!**


End file.
